La Vida de un lider
by peein-yutaka
Summary: es un peinxkonan


Mi vida en akatsuki  
Hola..! Queridos y Queridas lectores  
Bueno Jejeje les Traigo este fic : mi vida en akatsuki  
Es Mi primer fic desde hace como un año xD  
Bien los personajes No me pertenecen , ( si nono hubiera dejado que mataran a medio akatsuki ).  
Le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

Autor(A) : konan  
Titulo: mi vida en akatsuki  
Tipo: long fic  
Pareja: konanxpain  
Personajes: pein, konan, itachi, hidan, kakuzu, deidara, tobi, zetzu, sasori y una chica nueva que es inventada por mi su nombre es saori, y bueno es hora de comenzar espero y les guste.

**En una obscura cueva en medio del bosque se podía escuchar a 2akatsukis, uno de ellos era un chico con pircengs en todo el rostro, cabello anaranjado y unos ojos anillados, el era pein y la otra era una chica de cabelos azulados y unos hermosos ojos orbes ella era konan.  
**

**Pein: a llegado el momento, al fin la paz esta a nuestro alcance  
Konan: si eso parece, ¿has esperado mucho este momento verdad?  
Pein: si hemos soportado mucho dolor para poder llegar hasta aqui, y además ya me estoy cansando de soportar a esos idiotas, además. creo que merecemos unas vacaciones solo nosotros dos.-  
Konan: hablando de eso idiotas, recordé que tengo que ir a prepara el desayuno.  
Pein: ¿Por qué siempre que le hablo de nosotros sale corriendo?.**

**Entonces konan se va hacia la cocina a prepara el desayuno antes de que el resto de los akatsuki despertaran.**

**Pein todavía se encontraba en la sala pero de pronto aparece un chico con una máscara detrás de el **

**Tobi: buenos días líder-sama  
Pein: buenos días tobi, veo que te despertaste temprano  
Tobi: tobi es un buen chico, además al que madruga dios le ayuda  
Hidan: oye tobi cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que dios no existe el único dios es jashin-sama.  
Pein: hidan, esto si que es raro tu despierto a esta hora, que mosca te pico  
Hidan: acaso no lo recuerdas líder hoy tenemos un partido de futbol contra los konoha Jr.  
Pein: AAAAA, NO ME ACORDABA DEL PARTIDO, tobi ve y a despertar a los demás.**

**Después de un buen rato bajan todos los akatsukis que faltaban aun con sus pijamas puestas.**

**Pein: por que carajos no se han vestido no ven la hora que es.  
Deidara: no hable tan fuerte líder, siento que me va estallar la cabeza hum,  
Sasori: como no te vas a sentir así después de la borrachera que te pusiste ayer con itachi.  
Pein: vayan a vestirse que después de desayunar tenemos el partido contra los konoha Jr.  
Todos: entendido**

**Después de 15 minutos konan ya tenia el desayuno listo y servido**

**Konan: bajen a desayunar  
Ya todos en el comedor bueno solo faltaba itachi.**

**Pein: a partir de hoy oficialmente akatsuki esta de vacaciones  
Deidara: que bien ya era hora hum.  
Sasori: por fin algo de paz  
Kakuzu: ni sueñen que iremos a la playa o algo así no gastaremos el poco dinero que nos queda.  
Hidan: maldito viejito tacaño tú nunca quieres gastar dinero.  
Pein: bueno eso lo platicaremos después, lo que importa hoy es el partido  
Hidan: la verdad yo no tengo muchas ganas de jugar.  
Pein: tienes que jugar, si no juegas te mato.  
Konan: además hidan yo te iré a echar porras  
Hidan: de verdad, pues así si voy  
Pein: (maldito hidan)**

**El ultimo en bajar era itachi**

**Itachi: buenos días, ya llego el mejor jugador  
Sasori: si como no  
Todos se le quedan viendo a itachi de forma rara conteniendo un poco la risa  
Itachi: que tanto me ven, ya se que estoy guapo pero no es para tanto  
Konan: itachi que es lo que tienes en la frente ¿eso es un grano?  
Itachi: keeeee un grano eso es imposible.  
Konan: velo por ti mismo**

**le da un espejo**

**Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOOO yo soy itachi no puedo tener un grano  
Todos:   
Konan: no es para tanto itachi, ja jajajajajaja.  
Zetzu: oiga pein-sama recuerda lo que le pedí ayer.  
Pein: claro zetzu, y la respuesta es si  
Zetzu: bien, entonces le informare a mi estudiante que venga lo mas pronto posible.  
Pein: es una chica.- decía pervertida mente  
Zetzu: si  
Pein: y es bonita.- dijo mas pervertido  
Konan: (eres un idiota)  
Zetzu: eso no te lo puedo decir, mejor espera a que llegue  
Deidara: al menos konan ya no será la única mujer a akatsuki hum  
Itachi: yo no piensos salir así.  
Pein: esta bien, konan ponle un poco de maquillaje a itachi así podrá tapar su grano enorme, para poder irnos  
10 minutos después bajan konan e itachi  
Pein: -por que tardaron tanto.- decía pein un poco celoso  
Konan: lo que pasa es que no encontraba mi maquillaje  
Zetzu: pein-sama no de diga que se puso celoso .  
Pein: celoso yo no tengo por que, además konan es como mi hermana  
Konan: (solo me ves como una hermana , ya veremos)  
Pein: dense prisa y suban al camión  
Una ves ya todos adentro del camión  
Pein: konan por que no te sentaste al lado de mi como siempre.  
Konan: ya me aburrí de sentarme contigo, ahora quiero sentarme con hidan  
Pein: bien como quieras.- lo ultimo lo dijo con celos  
Konan: (parece que esta funcionando)  
Pein: entonces vámonos  
Konan: (tengo que celar mas a pein) oye hidan.  
Hidan: dime linda  
Konan: yo creo que tu serás el mejor jugador del equipo.  
Hidan: de verdad  
Konan: si, te estaré apoyando desde la banca  
Hidan: gracias , te dedicare un gol  
Konan: hay que lindo eres hidan.  
Pein: ya llegamos.- dice enojado  
Da un frenó que hace que el camión pare en seco**

**Bueno aquí empiezo mi nuevo fic que de nuevo la pareja principal es konan y pein aunque en este fic tienes un poco mas de comedia** **espero y les guste aunque empezó un poco aburrido pero les prometo que se pondrá mejor .**


End file.
